


Malfoys Waterloo - oder: Eine schrecklich nette Familie

by A7064



Series: Weasley(s) vs. Malfoy(s) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Um Weihnachten nicht allein zu sein, schneien die Malfoys in den Fuchsbau herein. Arthur und Molly Weasley erkennen dies als die perfekte Gelegenheit, um sich für die jahrelangen Herabwürdigungen zu rächen. Natürlich läuft es aus dem Ruder. [Spin-off zu Knallvogel!]
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Hugo Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Weasley(s) vs. Malfoy(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070708





	Malfoys Waterloo - oder: Eine schrecklich nette Familie

**Malfoys Waterloo – oder: Eine schrecklich nette Familie**

„Nun klopfe endlich gegen die Tür! Ich friere schon", seufzte Lucius Malfoy. „Es war doch deine Idee, Narzissa."

Es war nicht laut genug.

„Nicht so zart, sonst hören sie es nicht!"

Lärm drang nach außen. Im Fuchsbau herrschte aufgeregtes Geschnatter und Musik dudelte herum.

Molly Weasley, eine untersetzte, mollige Frau, wie ihr Name es vermuten ließ, öffnete die Tür. Erschrocken starrte sie auf die Besucher. „Arthur!", brüllte sie in das Innere. „Arthur, komm her!"

Ihr Mann tauchte neben ihr auf und schnaufte entsetzt. „Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

Lucius und Narzissa hatten beide ein feines, wenn auch ein wenig eisiges Lächeln aufgesetzt und streckten die Hände in die Höhe. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!", riefen sie im Chor.

Die Worte, obwohl sie so einfach waren, brauchten eine Weile, um bei den Weasleys durchzudringen. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, standen sie im Hauseingang. Schneeflocken trieben um ihnen umher. Viele verfingen sich in den langen Haaren der Malfoys, sodass sie langsam ergrauten. Lucius schüttelte sich und versuchte, den Schnee wegzuklopfen, doch es war erfolglos. Immer wieder kam neuer von oben.

Molly und Arthur stecken ihre Köpfe zusammen und er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, dass Narzissa trotz ihrer gespitzten Ohren nicht verstehen konnte. Dann zwang sich Molly zu einem Lächeln. „Wo sind denn meine Manieren geblieben? Kommen Sie doch herein!" Sie versuchte aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch es war nicht viel Platz. Sie mussten sich an ihr regelrecht vorbeiquetschen. „Wir freuen uns über ihren unangemeldeten Besuch. Das Haus kann nie voll genug sein."

 _Daher hat sie ja auch diese schrecklich vielen Kinder und Enkelkinder,_ dachte Narzissa.

Arthur flüsterte zu sich selbst: „Wer würde sich nicht freuen?"

 _Uch_.

Doch mit gehobenem Kopf traten sie in das enge, verschachtelte Haus. Überall hingen Jacken und überall standen Schuhe. Alles wirkte billig, die Armut ihrer Besitzer sah man sofort der Einrichtung an. Narzissa rümpfte die Nase. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum ihr Sohn und Enkelsohn diesen Ort anstelle ihres prächtigen Herrenhauses vorgezogen haben. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass es an ihren noch frischen Beziehungen lag. Scorpius hatte sich die kleine Rose Weasley ausgesucht, sehr zu ihrem Missfallen. Der Gedanke, dass auch Ron und Hermine Weasley es nicht begrüßt haben werden, linderte ein wenig den Schmerz, den sie empfand. Doch noch mehr schockierte sie, dass _ihr_ Draco seit nun schon einem Jahr mit dem aufmüpfigen Hugo Weasley ausging. Hugo war im Starrsinn ein Abbild seiner Mutter, doch ihm fehlte ihre Brillanz. Er glich eher einem Ganoven und Narzissa wusste wirklich nicht, was ihr Sohn an ihm fand. Bei all diesem ließ sie aus, dass Vater und Sohn Malfoy die Geschwister Weasley liebten und sich selbst so gegenseitig zu Schwägern machten. Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Durch die Affären ihrer Abkömmlinge wären sie heute allein zu Haus geendet und das hatte sie nicht zulassen wollen. Lieber in einem Haus voller Weasleys, als allein in ihrem wundervollen Herrenhaus.

Lachen schallte aus dem vollgefüllten Wohnzimmer. Sie linste durch die Tür und konnte Draco und Scorpius erkennen, wie sie Karten spielten mit Ron Weasley. Gerade wollte sie ihren Mantel ablegen und sich auf die Suche nach einem Ort machen, wo sie ihn anhängen konnte, als sie vom Hausherrn angesprochen wurde. Ihr Kopf schnellte herum.

„Meine Liebe, lassen Sie Ihren Mantel doch kurz an und folgen Sie mir noch einmal nach draußen", aufgeregt wedelte er mit den Händen. „Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Narzissa legte die Stirn in Falten. Es war kalt, der Schneefall hatte beträchtlich zugenommen. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Bedürfnis auch nur einen Fuß wieder vor die Tür zu setzen, doch weil es unhöflich wäre, abzulehnen, lief sie ihm nach. Mit einem letzten Blick flehte sie Lucius an mitzukommen und er war auch schon gerade in der Bewegung, als Molly ihn am Arm packte.

„Bleiben Sie doch hier, mein Lieber!" Molly konnte nicht so gut lügen wie Arthur, daher klang ihr „mein Lieber" geknurrt. „Ich bräuchte ein wenig Hilfe in der Küche!"

Lucius zuckte. „Ach, wir haben Plätzchen mitgebracht." Gebacken von den Hauselfen. Narzissa war lange nicht mehr in einer Küche gewesen und Lucius … noch nie? Es gab jedenfalls keinen Augenblick, an den er sich erinnern konnte.

„Oh! Das ist schön!" Sie nahm ihm die Keksdose ab und stellte sie auf die Anrichte. „Aber kommen Sie ruhig. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden eine schöne Zeit haben!"

Lucius konnte nicht anders und schritt mit ihr in die Küche.

oOo

Die Schuppentür knartschte, als Arthur sie öffnete. „Kommen Sie! Sehen Sie sich das doch mal an! Ich möchte Ihnen all meine Schmuckstücke zeigen."

Ängstlich trat Narzissa in die baufällige Hütte und sah besorgt zum Dach über sie. Gut, die Balken sahen stabil aus. Bibbernd begann sie nach und nach den Muggelschrott, der dort gelagert wurde, zu betrachten. Die Wärmezauber, die sie sprach, halfen auch nur begrenzt gegen die Kälte, die bereits in ihre Kleidung gekrochen war. Ständig wiederholte sie ihn wispernd, aber zwischen den Fasern ihres Umhangs und ihres Kleides hatte sich der Winter eingenistet. Immer wieder sagte sie „Ah" und „Oh" in der Hoffnung, damit diesen Mann zufriedenzustellen, auf dass er sie schnell wieder ins Warme brachte. Demonstrativ schlotterten ihre Knie und sie hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Und das ist nach der Mikrowelle mein prächtigstes Sammlerstück! Trommelwirbel!" Er klopfte rhythmisch auf das Holz und zog das Tuch weg. Schon bedeckt hatte Narzissa erkennen können, dass es sich um ein Fahrzeug handeln musste, diese fahrenden Kisten, die die Muggel da hatten und auf die sie so mächtig stolz waren. Daher dachte sie, dass nichts sie überraschen könnte. Arthur Weasley würde ihr gleich den verrosteten Ford Anglia präsentieren.

Dem war jedoch nicht so. Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf. „Wo ist ihr Auto?" Es hatte wochenlang in den Zeitungen gestanden, dass Harry Potter mit einem Weasleykind und einem fliegenden Auto nach Hogwarts gereist war, weil sie den Express verpasst hatten.

„Schrott", antworte Arthur, „Aber das hier ist viel besser! Man spürt den Wind, wie er einem durchs Haar fährt!"

Narzissa war sich sicher, dass die Begeisterungsstürme ihres Gegenübers nicht gerechtfertigt waren. „Es freut mich, dieses Motorrad in einem solch guten Zustand zu sehen." Das war gelogen. Es war verbeult und der Lack großflächig abgekratzt. Es handelte sich um Sirius' altes Motorrad, was mit dessen Tod in Harrys Besitz übergegangen ist. Dieser hatte es schon vor Jahren Arthur geschenkt, weil er es nicht ertragen, aber sich auch nicht davon trennen konnte. Arthur hatte wiederum einige Jahre mit einer Restauration verbracht, es aber nicht wirklich besser gemacht. „Ich würde jetzt gern wieder ins Warme."

Arthur sah erstaunt aus. „Vor der Spritztour?"

„Was?", schrie Narzissa.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, was Sie verpassen!"

„Oh doch!"

„Sind Sie schon einmal Motorrad gefahren?"

„Nein?"

„Was reden Sie denn da? Kommen Sie! Hier haben Sie einen Helm, setzen Sie ihn auf, alles gut. Ein Zauber und ihre Frisur ist wieder heil."

Der Helm wog schwer in ihren Händen und da Arthur sie so erwartungsvoll und vorfreudig ansah, bewegten sie sich von ganz allein. Er wog schwer auf ihrem Kopf, doch da er so geschlossen war, sammelte sich ihr heißer Atem und spendete ein bisschen Wärme. Das war gleich viel angenehmer. „In Ordnung. Aber nur zehn Minuten", stimmte sie zu. Sie wollte nicht so sein. Ein wenig Abenteuer würde sie vertragen können. Was würde sie schon verpassen? Lucius und Draco etwa? Den Rest der Familie Weasley? Oder gar die Potters? Sie setzte sich auf den Sitz und umklammerte Arthur, den sie, so nah wie sie gerade waren, doch recht sympathisch fand, von seiner Muggelmacke mal abgesehen.

Brüllend startete der Motor und sie brausten aus dem Schuppen, den Hang entlang.

oOo

„Hier, Mr. Malfoy. Sie können schon einmal Zwiebeln schneiden. Meine Mutter meinte immer, zu jedem Essen gehört eine Zwiebel." Molly strahlte und lächelte zuckersüß, als sie ihm ein Netz voll davon hinlegte.

Lucius brummte und ballte seine Hände. „So viele?"

„Ja, ja." Sie nickte eifrig. „Wir sind doch auch so viele Leute. Die Bude ist rammelvoll, so ist das, wenn man eine große Familie hat. Man ist nie allein, erst recht nicht an Weihnachten."

„Was wollen sie mir unterstellen?"

„Nichts. Hier haben Sie ein scharfes Messer. Ron denkt, er mag keine Zwiebeln, also bitte schön kleinschneiden, sodass er sie nicht merkt."

Zähneknirschend begann er die Zwiebeln zu schneiden. Nach einigen Minuten schon begannen seine Augen zu tränen und es dauerte nicht lang und er konnte nicht mehr richtig auf seine Hände sehen. „Ach, verdammt. Sie greifen mich an", fluchte er und konnte hören, wie Molly hinter seinem Rücken flachste. „Können Sie weiter machen?" Es war so einfach, den Spieß umzudrehen. Wenn sie eine gute Gastgeberin sein wollte, würde sie nicht nein sagen können.

„Nein, sie machen das fabelhaft", versicherte sie ihm. Sie hatte ihm diese Aufgabe aufgezwängt, es interessierte sie keinen Deut, ob sie eine gute Gastgeberin oder ein Viehtreiber war. Doch Lucius hatte schon schlimmeren Herren gedient und Narzissa war es wirklich wichtig, dass sie sich mit den Weasleys, nun da sie bald zur Familie gehörten, gut verstanden, daher wollte er weiterschnippeln.

„Hier, nehmen Sie das, dann hört es auf." Bestimmt hielt sie ihm eine Taucherbrille hin.

Derweil versuchte Lucius sich das Brennen mit kühlem Wasser wegzuwaschen. Es klappte nur halbwegs. „Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Wie Sie wollen." Sie legte ihm die Taucherbrille neben das Schneidebrett und wandte sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu. Er wollte sich gerade überwinden und das Ding über seinen Kopf ziehen, als Motorgeräusche von draußen zu ihm hindrangen. „Was ist denn das?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Ach, das ist nur Arthur. Er hat gerade wieder sein Motorrad gestartet."

„Motorrad?" Lucius war entsetzt.

„Ja, er versucht, alle möglichen Leute zu einer Spritztour zu überreden", seufzte Molly. „Er ist immer enttäuscht, weil alle es besser wissen, als sich darauf einzulassen."

„Wieso?" Ihn beschlich die Angst.

„Er ist ein schlechter Fahrer. Auch keinen Besen kann er fliegen." Molly lachte.

Lucius fiel das Messer aus der Hand und er stürmte ins Wohnzimmer, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster hin zum Schuppen zu werfen. Verdattert sah sie ihm nach und auch die anderen Gäste erstarrten bei seinem Anblick.

„Vater!", rief Draco vom kleinen runden Tisch in der Mitte aus. Dort saß er und hatte mit Ron und Scorpius Skat gespielt. Eine große Falte hatte sich auf Rons Stirn gebildet, weil er haushoch am Verlieren war. Dabei war er ein guter Spieler. Auch Scopius' Punktzahl war miserabel, aber er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieses Jüngelchen keine Herausforderung für ihn war. Dass Draco jedoch so abräumte, wunderte ihn. Er hatte ihn nie für einen strategischen Kopf gehalten, doch er schien immer zu wissen, welche Karte er ausspielen musste.

Lucius drehte sich zu den Skatspielenden um. „Weiß jemand, wo Arthur Weasley gewöhnlich mit seinen Gästen hinfährt?"

Alle zuckten mit den Achseln. Rose, die am Klavier saß und ein grässliches Weihnachtslied nach dem anderen spielte, hob die Finger von den Tasten. „Niemand hat je dazu ‚Ja' gesagt."

Blass wie ein Geist wurde Lucius. „Narzissa hat gerade ‚Ja' gesagt."

„Hui", Hugo, der mit einer Gitarre auf der Couch sah und wahlweise ziemlich disharmonisch die Saiten zupfte, lachte. „Dann sind sie jetzt sicher gemeinsam durchgebrannt. Mrs. Malfoy ist immerhin eine schöne Frau. Wenn ich die Gelegenheit hätte -" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Hermine und die Potters, die sich am Esstisch unterhielten, stimmten in das Lachen des Bengels mit ein. Ron grübelte weiter über sein Blatt nach, er hatte sich ziemlich überreizt.

„Ihr wisst, was für ein schlechter Fahrer Arthur ist", rief Molly. „Wenn etwas passiert..."

„Oma, sei nicht so überfürsorglich! Nicht so ängstlich, es ist ja nicht so, als würde er jeden Baum mitnehmen, der in seinen Weg gewachsen ist." Wieder spielte Hugo ein paar Schläge auf der Gitarre und es klang grauenhaft. So gar nicht nach Musik. Rose machte mit und begann „Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht" zu klimpern.

Lucius spürte das dringende Bedürfnis sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und wunderte sich, dass es den anderen nicht so zu gehen schien.

„Jeder hat einen Schutzzauber über seine Ohren gelegt", erklärte Hermine. „Den haben wir schon gelernt, als die Beiden angefangen haben, Instrumente zu lernen."

„Keine Sorge", sagte Draco nochmals an seinen Vater gerichtet. „Sie werden sicher gleich zurück sein."

Er dachte nicht daran, in die Küche zurückzugehen und noch mehr Zwiebeln zu schneiden. So saß er auf der Couch neben dem Bengel mit der schrecklichen Gitarre und übte sich in Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung. Ab und zu begann er ein angenehmes und höfliches Gespräch. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto schwerer fiel es ihm. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde sprang er auf. Lucius wusste, dass er so nicht länger zuwarten konnte. „Wo bleiben sie denn?"

Molly nickte vehement. „Dass sie so lange weg sind, ist selbst für Arthur höchst ungewöhnlich. Es ist Weihnachten immerhin."

Hermine und die Potters sahen sich fragend an und waren im Begriff ihre Plauschrunde aufzulösen. Nur die Skatspielenden wollten ihre Partie nicht abbrechen.

„Ich habe gleich gewonnen. Wir haben fünfundzwanzig Runden vereinbart." Draco lächelte triumphierend vor sich hin.

„Wie kommt das?" Lucius mustere seinen Sohn eingehend. „Du hast doch sonst immer phänomenal schlecht gespielt. Hast du etwa noch schlechtere Spieler gefunden als dich?"

Auch Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. „Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass er heute exorbitant gut ist. Als würde er meine Karten kennen."

„Ha! Du betrügst!" Ron hielt Draco den Zeigefinger unter die Nase.

„Ihr habt nichts in der Hand gegen mich."

„Hm." Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das bekommen wir schon noch heraus."

„Da kannst du lange drüber nachdenken. Von mir aus auch, bis dein Hirn verdorrt ist. Ich habe nämlich nicht betrogen, daher kannst du mir auch keine Tricks nachweisen."

Lucius hustete gekünstelt. „Er und Hugo arbeiten zusammen. Hugo hier sieht von seiner Position von der Couch aus ganz gut eure Hände und spielt einen Akkord für die Karten auf der Hand des jeweiligen Gegners. Hättet ihr nicht diesen Schallschutzzauber auf eure Ohren gelegt, hättet ihr es sofort mitbekommen."

„Oh!"

Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern Hugos und Dracos zerbrach. Zähneknirschend gaben sie ihr Tun zu.

„Das ist unfair", murmelte Scorpius mit seltsam belegter Stimme.

Mit Schwung drehte Rose sich um, sodass der Klavierhocker ohrenbetäubend quietschte. „Alter, Scorp! Du bist musikalisch echt talentfrei!"

„Wie ihr habt das auch gemacht?", kreischte Hugo. Immer wieder schlug er sich auf die Schenkel.

„Ja, aber erfolglos."

Scorpius baute ein Kartenhaus. „Sie hat versucht, es in einem Weihnachtsliedmedley zu chiffrieren. Sie hat die Songs in verschiedene Tonarten gespielt, aber ich habe sie nicht erkannt." Ein Windhauch ließ die Karten in sich zusammenfallen.

Lucius stand am geöffneten Fenster. „Wir müssen sie suchen gehen. Kommt jetzt endlich, ihr kennt euch doch in der Gegend aus."

oOo

_Ein klein wenig früher bei Arthur und Narzissa_

Der Schneefall hatte noch zugenommen und die weißen Flocken flogen um ihre Köpfe. Manche verklebten sich mit ihren langen Haaren. Noch immer zitterte sie und der Fahrtwind machte es noch schlimmer. Um die Kälte auszuhalten, zog sie die Arme noch enger um Arthur. Es war ihr völlig egal, wer das war – und wenn es der dunkle Lord gewesen wäre! - Hauptsache, sie fror nicht. So rasten sie eine Weile durch das Schneetreiben und einen dunklen Waldweg entlang und weil es doch schön zu beobachten war, fuhren sie länger, als sie es ausgemacht hatten. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor…

Dann – aus heiterem Himmel stand ein Reh vor ihnen.

Die braunen Augen vor Schreck vor dem knatternden Teil ausgerissen, sah es sie zukommen, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem ächzenden Geräusch und dem Knacksen von Knochen flog es Narzissa und Arthur um die Ohren.

Der Weasley reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, indem der den Lenker des Motorrads umriss und geradewegs gegen einen Baum steuerte. In einem kurzen Moment der Todesangst schnellte ein spitzer Schrei durch die Wipfel. Als Narzissa die Augen wieder aufschlug, fand sie sich in einem Schneehaufen wieder. Sie versuchte sich augenblicklich aufzurichten und aus der Kälte und nun auch Nässe herauszukommen, doch ihre Zehen und Finger waren schon taub.

„Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hastig kam Arthur wieder auf sie zu und zog sie auf die Füße. Er war hochrot und um seinen Mund hatten sich Schlieren, die Überbleibsel einer blutenden Nase, gebildet. Angeekelt verzog sie die Stirn. „Sie haben da was! … Danke…"

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Sie auch."

Aufgeschreckt fasste sie in ihr Gesicht und spürte die warme Flüssigkeit unter ihrem Handteller. Die beinahe gefrorenen Fingerspitzen jedoch fügten ihr selbst einen stechenden Schmerz zu.

„Es ist nur eine leichte Platzwunde an der Stirn." Wenn Arthur sie zu beruhigen versuchte, dann scheiterte er kläglich. Doch bevor sie ihrem Unmut Luft verschaffen konnte – und davon gab es in diesem einsamen, finsteren Wald nun wahrlich genug! - hatte er sich zum Reh umgedreht.

Vor Bedauern wimmernd kniete er neben dem Tierkörper. „Das arme Tier, es muss solche Angst haben..."

„Es lebt?" Narzissa wollte nicht kaltherzig erscheinen, aber sie glaubte wirklich, dass der Tod die bessere Option gewesen wäre.

Er nickte. „Wir müssen es zu einem Tierheiler bringen!"

 _Diese Halsabschneider! Nahmen nur Galleonen und konnten nichts bewerkstelligen._ Doch angesichts der Trauer in Arthurs Augen wollte sie diese negative Energie nicht freilassen. Sie musste noch irgendwie zurückkommen und die Rückfahrt auf dem Motorrad hatte sich gerade in … Luft aufgelöst. Apparieren zu den Weasleys wurde schwer, sie hatten eine solch weite Appariergrenze, dass Narzissa beim ersten Hinlaufen schon beinahe erfroren wäre. „Wollen wir zum St. Mungos apparieren?"

„Nein!" Seine Augen waren nur auf das Reh gerichtet. „Es ist zu schwach. Den einwirkenden Druck beim Appariervorgang würde es nicht überleben."

Narzissa seufzte. „Können Sie eine Transporttrage heraufbeschwören?"

Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie?"

„Würde ich Sie sonst fragen? Ich kann versuchen, eine händisch zu bauen."

Sie sah sich schon nach Holz um, doch seine brauende Stimme hielt sie zurück: „Sie gehen nicht! Auch Sie sind mit Schuld. Stehlen Sie sich nicht davon."

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht vor." Na ja, sie hatte schon kurz darüber nachgedacht, es aber schließlich verworfen. In diesem Waldgebiet kannte sie sich überhaupt nicht aus und einfach zum Herrenhaus zurückapparieren und dort auf Lucius zu warten, kam einen Schuldbekenntnis gleich. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan!" Zudem wollte sie nicht herzlos sein.

„Sie saßen genauso auf dem Motorrad wie ich."

„Sie haben gelenkt."

„Wir sind beide Schuld."

„Na gut. Wir haben beide Bambi auf dem Gewissen." Das klang schon wieder kaltherzig. Sie seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich bleibe hier, sagen Sie mir nur, was wir jetzt machen."

Arthur tätschelte das Rehfell. „Wir warten. Molly und die anderen werden sicher gleich suchen kommen. Wir sind auch nicht stundenlang vom Fuchsbau entfernt."

„Warten?" Narzissa rieb sich ihre Hände warm. „Na schön, wie Sie wollen. Ich warte, aber ich kann Ihnen garantieren, Lucius wird unser Wegbleiben erst spät auffallen."

oOo

_Bei den mittlerweile Suchenden_

„Ich glaube, die sind wirklich durchgebrannt", gab Hugo, der Bengel, zum Besten. Draco lachte verschmitzt.

„Draco!" Lucius sah seinen Sohn tadelnd an. Seit er mit diesem Schlawiner seine Zeit verschwendete, hatte er all seine Manieren vergessen. Zum Beispiel die wichtigste Regel: Man fängt nichts mit Weasleys an, außer seichtesten Small Talk und eine die Jahrhunderte überdauernde Blutfehde. Keines der beiden Dinge würde die Beziehung zwischen Draco Malfoy und Hugo Weasley einigermaßen gut beschreiben. - Obwohl… - eigentlich doch. Lucius hatte die Beiden noch nie bei mehr als unsinnigem Sprücheklopfen und aufdringlichem Necken beobachtet. Dabei hatte Draco trotz des Unfugs – oder gerade deswegen? - ein dämliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Als hätte er ein Stück einer widerlich süßen Tafel Schokolade abgebissen.

„Vater?" Sein Sohn wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Lucius tat lieber, als wäre er (endlich) an Demenz erkrankt.

Draco akzeptierte es Achselzuckend und wandte sich wieder Hugo zu.

Das Gackern der Beiden biss Lucius in seine Ohren. Er lief leider genau in der Mitte der schlimmen Formation. Zu seiner Linken Draco und Hugo und zur anderen Seiten Rose und Scorpius. Molly war mit Hermine, Ron und den Potters in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aufgebrochen. Es gab eine Menge Wald zu durchkämmen und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde es mehr.

„Sie würde nicht einfach so abhauen. An Weihnachten", sagte Scorpius, aber Lucius wusste nicht recht, zu wem. Sein Enkelsohn war schon immer eine besondere Art von Langsam gewesen, aber er besaß eine solch freundliche und geradezu gutmütige Wesensart, dass Lucius schon mehr als einmal gedacht hatte, dieser konnte kein Malfoy sein. Malfoys waren nicht gutmütig und sie waren stolz darauf.

Rose fühlte sich angesprochen. (Was nicht heißt, dass er sie wirklich gemeint hatte. Sie hatte die Eigenart, sich als den Nabel der Welt zu sehen.) „Das war ein Witz von Hugo. Natürlich sind Sie nicht abgehauen!" Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie „Du Idiot!" zischte.

Lucius musste grinsen und er fühlte sich nicht schlecht, dass seine Häme seinen Enkelsohn traf. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er so leicht mit dieser Beziehung zwischen einem Malfoy und einer Weasley klarkam, während er beim Anblick der anderen regelmäßig einen Brechreiz verspürte. Den restlichen Weg im Wald sinnierte er über seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle. Nein… Aber eigentlich… Die Beziehung zwischen Rose und Scorpius konnte man bestenfalls als unharmonisch bezeichnen. Sie war ungeduldig und anspruchsvoll, während Scorpius … sich mit einem gefüllten Magen und einem Schmuddelheftchen zufriedengab. Woher er das wusste? Es schüttelte ihn.

„Was ist, wenn etwas passiert ist?", krächzte Rose wie eine Vogelscheuche.

„Was soll denn passiert sein?", fragte Draco.

„Na, ein Unfall."

Instinktiv zog Lucius den Kopf ein. „Lasst uns jetzt keine Horrormärchen malen."

„Du meinst ‚den Teufel an die Wand malen', nicht?" Es war Hugo, vom dem dies stammte. Natürlich, was hatte Lucius auch erwartet? Dieser Junge sah nicht nur wie Granger aus, nein, er hatte auch ihr unverbesserliches Streber-Gen geerbt.

Lucius brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Wie bitte?"

„Lasst sie uns einfach finden."

oOo

„Meine Enkeltochter ist also mit ihrem Enkelsohn zusammen", stellte Arthur nach einer Weile des Wartens fest.

Von Narzissa kam nur ein gequältes Geräusch. Für ein Gespräch _dieser_ Art hatte sie nur überhaupt keine Muse.

„Stellen Sie sich mal vor, da würde bald ein Urenkelchen auf die Welt kommen. Wäre das nicht schön?"

„Hmhm", würgte sie.

„Was ist denn ‚Hmhm'?"

„Schön wäre das...", brummte sie. „Es wird ja wahrscheinlich kein Weg dran vorbeiführen..."

„Woran?"

Narzissa warf ihm einen abwertenden Blick zu. „An der Verbindung unserer Familien. Ich meine, selbst wenn Scorpius sich von R- … ihrer Enkeltochter trennen würde, dann sind da ja noch Draco und … dieser Bengel." Ja, gut, eigene Kinder, das würde nichts werden. Aber es gab ja immer noch die Adoption. Eigentlich schätzte sie die Beiden aber nicht so auf Verantwortung begierig ein, als dass sie ihnen diesen Schritt zutrauen würde.

Arthur kratzte sich am Kopf. „Meinen Sie Hugo? Was ist mit den beiden?" Die anderen Fragen hatte er gestellt, um sie zu quälen, doch diese kam aus ehrlichem Interesse.

„Na… Sie sind zusammen", antwortete Narzissa mit einem entgeisterten Blick. „Wussten Sie das etwa nicht?"

„Hm." Arthur rieb sich das Kinn und musste dem Drang widerstehen, in der Nase zu bohren. „Ach, deshalb stecken die Beiden immer ihre Köpfe zusammen!"

Sie nickte zögerlich und war sich nicht sicher, was ihr Gegenüber mit ‚Köpfe zusammenstecken' meinte.

Arthur lächelte. „Ja, dann führt ja wirklich kein Weg dran vorbei. Die Weasleys und die Malfoys werden in späteren Generationen ein Familienverband sein."

Wie konnte er so glücklich aussehen? Nach allem, was hinter ihnen lag? Nach allem, was sie immer noch für diese Menschen empfand? Narzissa stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Warum haben Sie uns unangekündigt einen Besuch abgestattet? Konnten Sie Scorpius und Draco nicht aus den Augen lassen?", fragte Arthur plötzlich. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst.

Sie wog den Kopf hin und her und entschied sich für die Wahrheit, so traurig sie sie auch fand. „Wir… waren einsam. Ohne Draco und Scorpius ist es still in dem großen Haus."

Verständnislos sah Arthur sie an. „Es war ein Tag! Und sie haben doch ihren Mann!"

„Pah! Lucius!" Sie machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung, als wollte sie ihn unterbuttern.

Arthur hob die Augenbrauen. Das war wirklich sehr interessant. „Haben Sie Eheprobleme?"

Beim Wort ‚Ehe' zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen. Mehr Antwort bedurfte er nicht. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe. „Lucius… Er ist nur mit seinem Hobby beschäftigt, wie sollten wir da Probleme haben?"

 _Hobby…_ Es hallte in Arthur nach. Was wohl seine liebste Freizeitaktivität war? Womit verbrachte Lucius Malfoy, gewiefter Geschäftsmann, Manipulator, Todesser, gern seine Abende? Er war im Ruhestand, es musste also reichliche davon geben. Quälen? Foltern? Verschwören? „Was macht er?", hauchte Arthur.

Narzissa verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Fratze. „Züchten."

Er riss die Augen auf. Lucius züchtete… Was wohl? Blutegel? Vampire? Folterknechte?

„Immer seine verdammten Kaninchen!", zischte sie und senkte, von ihrem Ausbruch selbst erschrocken, den Blick. „Diese Viecher stinken! Es ist nicht auszuhalten. Ich dachte, ich könnte es ihm austreiben, indem ich sie in die hinterste Ecke des Anwesens ausquartiere… Weit gefehlt – Ich bekomme meinen Mann gar nicht mehr zu Augen. Er hat sich für die Kaninchen entschieden..."

„Hm." Arthur rieb sich wieder das Kinn.

„Was wollen Sie sagen?", fragte sie finster.

Akribisch musterte er ihre zarte Gestalt und sagte dann mit ernster Miene: „Sie brauchen eine Eheberatung. Aber keine Sorge, bei mir sind Sie da an der richtigen Adresse. Ich gebe Ihnen da mal einen Geheimtipp..."

oOo

„Narzissa! Arthur!" Erleichtert kam Hugo auf sie zugeschlendert. Nur Hugo traute sich, beide beim Vornamen zu nennen. Hinter ihm kamen die anderen und neigten artig die Köpfe.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten Lucius und Draco synchron.

„Ein Unfall -" Arthur wollte noch eine genauere Erklärung hinterherschieben, aber er wurde von Rose unterbrochen. „Ein Unfall? Opa! Nicht dein Ernst! Du kannst doch nicht bei dem Frost mit dem Motorrad fahren! Da war ein Unfall doch vorprogrammiert!"

„Durch den Wald...", fügte Scorpius noch an. Manchmal war er doch nicht so dumm, wie es oftmals den Anschein hatte.

„Opa! Was hast du da?" Rose kreischte fast und zeigte auf das geschundene Reh in Arthurs Armen. „Lebt es noch?"

Traurig schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Schlaf gut, Bambi."

„Das arme Tier."

„Ich hoffe, es musste nicht leiden."

Arthur zuckte zusammen wie ein geschlagener Hund.

„Ach, jetzt machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe!" Narzissa verschränkte die Arme. „Das Reh war sofort nach dem Aufprall tot."

„Aber ich habe gesehen, wie es noch geatmet hat!"

„Nein, das haben Sie sich eingebildet. Unsere Gehirne sind gut darin, uns Dinge vorzugaukeln, an deren Existenz wir nur allzu gern glauben wollen."

Lucius staunte: „Narzissa, wo kommen diese Worte her?"

Sie schnaufte. „Wir müssen reden. So geht es nicht weiter."

„Wie?", fragte nicht nur Lucius.

„Mit den Kaninchen!"

Es gab ein allgemeines Aufatmen.

„Was hast du gegen meine Kaninchen?"

„Du verbringst viel zu viel Zeit mit ihnen und viel zu wenig mit mir."

„Wollen wir das nicht lieber unter uns klären, Narzissa?"

Die anderen sahen geradezu dankbar aus, dass Lucius sie mit diesen Worten quasi entlassen hatte. Eilig wollten sie sich entfernen, aber Narzissa rief sie alle zurück: „Ihr bleibt hier! Wir haben alle etwas zu besprechen und wenn ich heute schon so lange gefroren habe, dann könnt ihr das auch!"

„Lasst uns doch ins Warme apparieren, bevor du uns allen diese Standpauke hältst, Mutter", beschwichtigte Draco ihr Vorhaben.

Niemand hatte mit Widerworten gerechnet, denn es war frostig kalt. Umso überraschter waren alle, als diese ausgerechnet von Arthur kamen. „Niemand geht hier weg! Wir müssen nun Bambi beerdigen!"

Hugo seufzte und Rose rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Opa!"

„Nichts da! Zu einer anständigen Beerdigung gehören auch Trauergäste", sprang Narzissa ihm zur Seite. „Und solange Mr. Weasley das Grab aushebt, können wir reden."

Arthur tätschelte stolz ihre Schulter, bevor er begann, ein Grab für das Reh zu schaufeln und sich von dem Tier zu verabschieden. Zugegebenermaßen war dies kein gutes Vorzeichen für das anstehende Gespräch und Rose, Hugo und Draco machten keinen Hehl aus ihrem Ärger. Scorpius hingegen half Arthur beim Schippen und hatte damit einen Stein im Brett.

„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes zu bereden?" Draco gab sich wie ein alter Knauser.

„Wir verstehen uns gut, ihr seid das Problem." Hugo war wie erwartet um einiges direkter.

„Das Problem? Wir? Du bist doch der verlauste Bengel!", knurrte Lucius.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Großvater!", protestierte Scorpius von hinten und wurde von Rose mit einem „Mische dich da nicht ein!" angezischt. Er senkte beschämt den Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Schaufeln.

„Fahre gefälligst meinen Enkelsohn nicht so an! Nur weil ihr denkt zusammenzugehören, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mit ihm so gehässig umspringen kannst!", rief Narzissa.

„Ach ja, wieso nicht?", hielt Rose entgegen. „Ihr seid doch mit meiner Familie auch immer so umgegangen! _Ihr_ habt uns doch immer verspottet und als minderwertig angesehen!"

Narzissa schnappte nach Luft und Rose sah aus, als würde sie ihr gleich an die Gurgel gehen.

„Rose, beruhige dich." Hugo legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Du bist mit ihm zusammen Ich muss schon sagen, ich kann dein Rumgehacke auf deinen Lover auch nicht mehr genießen."

„Hugo!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Draco. Dieser sah echauffiert zurück.

„Das tut mir leid." Draco begann zu grinsen. „Wenn ich mir das hier ansehe, dann denke ich, haben wir gewonnen."

„Pah, gewonnen!", erschallte es im Chor.

„Nah, ist doch so", sprang auf Hugo auf den Zug auf. „Wir sind die einzigen ohne Beziehungsprobleme hier!"

„Ihr habt keine Probleme, weil ihr für alle anderen eins seid!" Lucius schnaufte.

Dracos Lächeln erstarb. „Nimm das zurück!"

„Ihr verhaltet euch mehr als kindisch. Hugo darf das vielleicht noch machen, er ist ja selbst noch ein halbes Kind, aber du, Draco, bist ein längst erwachsener Mann."

Rose und Narzissa nickten bei jedem von Lucius' Worten.

Scorpius fügte hinzu: „Ein Mann, der mit dem Klassenkameraden seines Sohnes zusammen ist..."

„Nun beschwere dich nicht! Lerne erst einmal gegen Rose auszuteilen, bevor du dich gegen andere wendest", brüllte Hugo ihm entgegen und Scorpius zuckte zusammen.

„Schrei ihn nicht so an!" Alle staunten nicht schlecht, als Draco sich gegen seinen Freund wandte.

„Höre auf, ihn zu verteidigen", sagte Hugo.

„Du verziehst ihn immer noch", seufzte auch Lucius.

Dann, mit stampfenden Schritten stellte sich Arthur Weasley in die Mitte und breitete die Arme aus. „Schön, jetzt habt ihr alles rausgelassen. Damit ist die Sitzung für heute beendet. Merkt ihr schon wie es euch allen besser geht? Wie ihr euch freier fühlt."

„Mir geht es nicht besser..." Scorpius trat auch näher heran.

„Mir auch nicht." Hugo stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was soll das, Opa? War das wieder so ein komisches Sozialexperiment?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte nur, dass alle sich der verdeckten Konflikte bewusst werden. Damit man besser mit den Differenzen leben kann."

Lucius schnaufte. „Die verdeckten Konflikt sind nicht ohne Grund verdeckt! Widerlicher Muggelliebhaber… Blutsver -"

„Oh nein!" Arthur hatte in Windeseile seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Von dir lasse ich mich nicht beleidigen! Mach das mit deinen Kaninchen!"

Ein Kampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Hört auf!" Rose und Hugo zerrten an den Armen von Arthur, während Draco, Scorpius und Narzissa versuchten, Lucius zurückzuhalten.

„Begrabt endlich diese Fehde!", forderte Narzissa. „Ich werde bald zu Eis. Vertragt euch und lasst uns ins Warme zurückkehren."

„Ich werde es dir so richtig heiß machen!", zischte Lucius. „ _Incendio_!"

Ein roter Strahl schoss aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und Arthur entgegen. Mit einem geschickten Sprung wich dieser zur Seite aus. Niemand hätte Opa Weasley ein solches Maß an Sportlichkeit zugetraut.

„Das ist gefährlich! Du kannst doch nicht -", wurde protestiert. Doch Lucius konnte. Er hatte schon weitaus schlimmere Flüche dem Weasley entgegengeschleudert. Das Entsetzen war groß. Anstelle des menschlichen Zielobjekts traf es einen Baum. Es begann zu knistern.

Bevor jemand ihn warnen konnte, war Arthur hochrot vor Wut angelaufen. Er hüpfte auf die Beine und rief voller Inbrunst: _„Incendio!"_

Die Angst der Versammelten wuchs weiter, als binnen weniger Augenblicke ein zweiter Baum brannte. Dann wurde Narzissa zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wohlig war. Sekundenbruchteile später stand das Waldgebiet vollends in Flammen.

„Wir müssen es löschen!"

Es half nichts. Ehe die ersten einen Zauberspruch gesagt hatte, brannte eine signifikante Anzahl an Quadratmetern. Das Feuer knisterte und zischte, fraß sich durch das kalte Holz und verpuffte, wenn es mit Schnee in Berührung kam. Dicke Rauchschwaden stiegen in den Himmel und vernebelten die Sicht. Es war unmöglich, sich dort zum Löschen aufzuhalten.

„Schnell wir müssen hier weg!", forderte Rose.

Eilig drehten sich alle um und liefen fort.

„Wenn irgendjemand oder Molly fragt – Wir waren das nicht!", instruierte Arthur jeden, dessen Ohr er erreichen konnte.

„Was war es dann?", kreischte Rose.

„Äh… -", hastig überlegte Scorpius. „Ein Drache ist vorbeigeflogen?"

„In England?" Lucius war nicht begeistert.

Draco lachte spöttisch: „Also ich sehe hier sieben Drachen, ihr nicht?"


End file.
